The Summoners Daughter
by Never trust again
Summary: Aria was the daughter of Lady Yuna and Tidus, after watching them die, and seeing Sin take the lives of those she loved she knew what must be done. With a little help of her friends she'd set out to finally step into her mothers shoes and be a summoner
1. Prelude part 1

I do not own any characters of this game or anything like such

This is going to be a fanfiction of the children of the mains i Final Fantasy X.

Yes many mains die, it's going to happen but like i said this is based on their children and what they must do.

Read it please, it'll explain it's self over time, i really hope for some veiwers, some feed back PLEASE.

**The younger years**

Yuna sat silently smiling as she watched her children run by, Aria, and her twin brother Jayson then their eldor brother Lucas, she had been pregnant with another child and had a two year old named Leene hanging from her side, she was content with it all, a ten year old, two seven year olds the two year old and unborn child all with Tidus. She couldn't imagine anything better in life, it was all like a wonderfull dream to her, and to think it'd been ten years since he finally came back,she had her missing peice back in her life and never was gonna give him up.

She watched everyone as she began to cook dinner hearing the noise outside of there small house on besaid, Lulu was watching her two sons out there, both of the ages of 11 and 8. She had her hands full with them, they liked to get into anything they could and keep there mother up as late as possible, but she knew Lulu loved them to death, especially since they were her and Wakkas children.

Wakka was out by Tidus, they were laughing and carring on about Bliztball, Wakka's retirement only made Tidus go after what Wakka left, and he didn't mind at all, instead he mentored Tidus from time to time and cheered them on, for the past six years they had won ever tournament there was, and even had Tidus' son wanting to be as involved as possible, to Yuna it was adorable, and made her feel happy all the more knowing they got along as well as they did.

Rikku and Gippal had been staying in a guest house with there triplets, Rinny, Alora, and Menva. They were all nine years old but quiet calm, and listened to there parents well, except with Lulu's children were around.

Suprisingly the calm had lasted this long so far, no one wanted it to come back, not for a very long time.. Hopefully never again.

But no ones wishes can be kept true.. Least not always.

Yuna had smiled a little looking at her two daughters, Aria looked more like her father than anything, blonde hair, blue eyes, his nose and mouth, she was growing into a beautifull girl though.

And Lenne, she looked identical to her mother even at that age it was unmistakeable who she'd grow up to look more like, Jayson, had his fathers face and eyes but Yuna's hair, as did Lucas, both of which were both clearly going to look like there father more than anything.

She pondered for a moment resting her hand on her hugely grown stomach " Only two more weeks, and then i get to see my newest addition." She said quietly as Tidus walked in kissing her cheek softly.

"No, two more weeks before we all get to see the amazing new addition." He said as she smiled quickly getting kissed again as he smiled "I love you Yuna." He said

she smiled softly before kissing him for a split second "I love you too Tidus." she said as she heard Lenne begin to cry "Oh what is it hun?" She asked as she held Lenne tightly, Tidus moving over to start playing with the other three causing giggles and running to be sounded from it.

Yuna stopped dead in her tracks for a moment letting out a loud grunt as she held her stomach "T-Tidus.." She muttered as he stood up looking at her and rushing over

"Yuna, Yuna whats wrong?" he asked worriedly

"I'm not sure.. Agh.. It hurts.." She said as he quickly helped her out yelling for help as the three eldest stared at them, and what had been draggedbehinde them, a small but vidable trail of crimson stains in the dirt.

Lucas immeditaly ran after them causeing the other three too follow, as they stood outside of where there mother had been, Rikku and Lulu had been standing next to them with there children and husbands, quietly but worriedly waiting to see what had been wrong.

Not more than fiffteen minutes later did Tidus walk out looking like he saw a ghost, slowly falling to his knee's as tears began to spill from his blue eyes, as he yelled out loudly "God, what did we do.. What did we do to deserve this?" He yelled throwing his fist into the ground as a soft babies cry as heard from inside but nothing more.

Rikku shook her head crying as she had realized what happened,Lulu just stood there frozen in her own feet, as Wakka wrapped a arm around her trying to comfort what he knee was his upset wife.

"She..She was so healthy.." Lulu said

"They said.. something went wrong with the baby.. she had it early..started bleeding form a unseen health condition." Tidus said still crying as he looked up to his kids shaking his head.

"I'm..so sorry.." he said to them as Lucas shook his head  
"Mom isn't dead!" He yelled as Aria and Jayson finally realized what was happening

"M-Mom?" Aria cried as Lucas tried to hide it craddleing his younger sister in his arms trying to hide her from it all

...This was only the begining of what more would happen, before they were even old enough to serve there purpose in there life.

This is the story of what drove Aria and Her brother Lucas overboard, and this is only the first chapter.

Kinda sucked also wrote it at 6 30 am, feed back, please read


	2. Prelude part 2

Over the years nothing much had changed other than how slow everything had gotten, Tidus had enough energy in him left, only to raise his children.

He taught Lucas the basics of Blitzball, but that was as much as he could do anymore, he had shown him the Jecht shot, but never could explain how to do it, Aria had grown into a beautifull woman, she looked like neither parents really just had Tidus' hair color and eyes, she was odd compared to the others, her skin lighter, body built like a hour glass completely, her twin counterpart, Jayson looked like Lucas who was a walking replica of Tidus' nearly, only he had brunette hair, Lenne looked identical to her mother the more she grew and it stung at Tidus' heart to see it, their last child.. Anna was the cross between the two, he could see every detail of her that resembled her mother, and every that resembled him, just so easily. The eyes were his, her mothers nose, lips, hair, her chin was built like his, her hands were slim like her mothers were, and so many more small details were lost in her.

It was on the day, of Aria and Jayson's thirteenth birthday that it had happened, Wakka, and Tidus' had been called to Luca for a meeting, after celebrateing as much as he could while packing with his children, he had sent Rikku over to watch them as he left, everyone saying there goodbyes, unkowningly realizing it was really there last goodbye.

Days passed before the news even thought of reaching Besaid, Wakka and Tidus' both were killed, back then no one knew better, throwing it off as a fiend attack, back then it still hurt, but did nothing more, back then no one knew what pain would strike next.

As the years drove by slowly, no one took any realization to what was killing these people, until it finally attacked almost five years later.

The peace that was once kept, blown away just like that, lives taken from within the grasp of a hand.

Many had been lost within just the one attack, Jayson had gone missing.. never to be found again, as well as Lulu, Rikku was gone for a short while but came back, tramatized, to Gippal.

That day, was what made Aria make her mind up and send this story into place, just that one day, made her realize only summoners can fix this and she wanted to become one, and she would.

|| Next part will be the actually story, this was just a prelude type thing. I just got lazy and didn't put this half on the first chapter.||


	3. The Journey begins

**_ 12:15 P.M Five years later._**

I sighed looking at the ground as i sat quietly on a bench outside the temple, I was ready to do what I had needed to, to become a summoner, just like my mother or even my grandfather.  
It killed me inside not being sure of what i needed to do, it's not like I could simply ask my mother, she had died when I was seven years old, and my father.. He was gone now too.

All I could depend on is what I had been told, temple to temple, pray, complete the pilgrimage in order to summon the final aeon.  
I nodded to myself, standing up as my brother Lucas walked over, he was going to be my guardian, while Lenne stayed and helped Rikku with our youngest sister, i'd do all I could just to know they were safe, and this is what I knew to make sure of it.

We made our way through the temple as fast as we could, and yet as silently too, we had reached where we had finally been able to separate and i went and walked into the section to begin praying to the Fayth, a deep harsh breath was sucked in as i forced my legs to move the room was beautiful, yet so silent, so peaceful.

I sat where I knew was the place to pray, and began praying as much as possible, my eyes shut as soon as i noticed the appearance of a ghostly body in front of me, even so I knew from stories it was the Fayth. What felt like eternity had passed before i felt something fly into me nearly knocking my entire supply of air from my chest, my eyes opened for a moment as i kept my prayer going as much as i could, until it flew back out, something had washed over me..  
I knew i had my first Aeon, I.. I was a summoner, something I didn't think would really truly happen.

I slowly made my way towards the door stumbling over my own feet as I walked to my brother who was right outside it, his arms helped support me as I slowly regained my strength and looked at him smiling.

"You're a-"

"Yeah." I said smiling brightly as he nodded helping me make my way out, I knew he didn't want me to be this, but, Sin took my brother.. birth took my mother, and hateful men took my father, I wanted some sort of happiness in my life, something my family could rejoice for.

**_ 1:05 P.m._**

We made it out finally, seeing the golden sun sitting high int he sky above the small island. My eyes squinted until they had finally adjusted to looking at it, my heart began to thump a little faster now, as I finally realized what I had in store it wasn't something I ever saw as a child, merely a fantasy of summoners and aeons and the bad guy called sin, but now, now it was all too real, my mothers ageless stories along with my fathers, oh how I missed them..

I looked to Lucas, who held his head high, sptting image of our late father, it was almost disturbing, but we were there children, I suppose it was bound to happen.

I saw my aunt with my sisters and my uncle and I beamed brightly as I ran to them hugging them tightly

"I did it!" I said

They smiled I knew they weren't excited more or less worried, but the ytried on my behalf.

"Do.. you have guardians yet?" Aunt Rikku had asked me

"Just Lucas as of yet.' I answered before she turned and looked to Gippal, who then yelled

"If you're going to ask do it now." He shouted before I saw faces I recognized easily

Alora, Mayson, and Alec had appeared looking at me as I blinked a few times trying to figure out what was going on exactly but still couldn't quiet grasp the idea.

Alora let out a sigh before smiling softly "Ari, we were wondering... do you need more.. guardians?" she said stumbling over her words as Alec rolled his purple eyes

"It'd get lonely without us you know it would." he said smirking a little as I smiled

"Yes.. I would like you guys to be my guardians." I said happily as Alora ran over hugging me tightly

"I'm happy oyu said yes Ari, i would've been so sad if you didn't!" she chirped

"So that gives us four." lucas said raising an eyebrow "trying to be like mom?" he asked

"Maybe." I smiled " Maybe i'll fin a guy like dad too." i laughed softly

Lucas sighed shaking his head as the others laughed a little bit.

"Come on ari, you gotta show off your aeonn!" Alora said rocking back and forth on her heels as she grabbed my arm running ahead.

**2:34p.m**

People gathered around quietly as I grabbed my staff letting out a sigh before I began to summon my aeon, soon a bird had appeared, or what looked like a bird, i knew straight away it was my Aeon, valefor

I smiled softly to myself, my fear slipping away as i walked towards the aeon softly touching it for a moment before turning to the others in pure joy as they stared at him, not too far behind came the cheers of the island people.

Alec and Lucas exchanged looks before making there way over to me congragulating me over and over, Alora stood in the back happily cheering for me as I grinned Mayson stood behinde me talking softly his words were full of congrats as well though.

I sat and chatted to most of the island, received gifts and played with the children as well as dealing with some pranks from others my age, they had showed the much needed respect, but at the same time, the happiness I had wanted from it all even if there was a down side at all to it.

Lucas stayed close by worry in his eyes, happiness in his voice, he was my brother after all, I caught onto these things easily. I spoke with him briefly when I could, telling him not to worry, maybe i'd be fortunate maybe not, it was up to the Fayth's and i hoped they were in good prayers for me at least.

Before too long it had grown to be dusk, and my brother left me to speak with our Aunt, Alec had come over silently without me ever noticing and took a seat beside me.

"Weird huh?" He asked

I looked over at him blinking before I spoke "What's weird?"

His violet eyes deeply peered into my eyes for a moment before looking towards the fire, his black hair had swept over his eyes as he smiled softly. "Ya know, being a summoner." he said

"Hm.. Kinda." I replied looking over his face, he was one of my best friends, He grew up protecting me , and I loved him to death for it, from what i remembered his parents were Wakka and Lulu, my mothers close friends, they used to take care of me when we were all younger sometimes, until those days none of us like to recall..

He resembled that woman from head to toe, he didn't even seem related to Wakka, but his elder brother did, that was for certain. Alec looked over to me smiling softly as he ruffled my hair with his left hand.

"Kid, you're gonna make one hell of a summoner, i promise." he had told me before standing up and walking over to Lucas, and Mayson and Alora taking his place, Mayson was the son of Paine and Baralai, he was tan, and stood almost 6'1. he had the snow white hair of his fathers but his mothers bright red eyes, almost crimson looking, and as for Alora, she was short like her mother had her frame but looked like her father more than anything, she had his blond hair and slightly tanned skin, and his smile, her persona was almost a mix of the two.

We had talked for a while, discussing things, and laughing at the small things we remembered or noticed, this was in my thoughts I feared it all wouldn't be faked.

9:50p.m

I had quickly said my good nights to everyone and in some cases goodbyes as i retired to my bedroom only to gather my blond hair onto my right shoulder and twist it as i walked back to the tent with beds thinking to myself, and nearly fearing what the day would bring to us.  
I shook it off though and smiled softly before laying down and resting my head on the ground letting a sigh of relief slip from my lips, as my blue eyes fluttered shut and I drifted quickly into a deep sleep.

My dreams were something i tried my hardest to wish wouldn't come true, Sin stood in front of me along with Lucas, Mayson, Alora and Alec next to me, aeons gathered in the air as i watched one by one as my friends were killed, and i was left standing still summoning.. still trying to save us all.

I didn't want this journey to end in disaster, oh god not this, I wanted to be like my mothers, something rare and easy to hold onto, something simple, and worth it..

I wanted this journey, to be full of peace and happiness, and avoid love at all risks, though I could feel it's pull yanking at my heart as I remembered how alone I was.. and how others had people.

It made me almost feel horrid, unwanted, worthless, but I was the summoner, no time for sad faces or tears, I was like my mother used to call herself, the light of spira, I was to bring the much needed happiness back.

7:00a.m

I awoke to Lucas and Alora shaking me and laughing like children as they shouted a little bit as well.

"Get up Lady Summoner!" Alora joked as Lucas tickled my side

"Hurry now sister, wouldn't want to miss our boat." He said smiling devilishly as I jolted up running over to grab my things

"the boat?" I asked almost worried as they laughed

"Come on we got a half hour." Lucas said as he dragged me out into the blinding morning sunlight of the day, what awaited me this day i was unsure, but welcomed it, for it was the first day our Journey was to begin, and I couldn't wait for it.


End file.
